Divas Las Vegas/Gallery
<<On-Again, Off-Again Abby/Gallery>>Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't/Gallery __TOC__ Dances grouppose.PNG|''Brat Pack'' Dice7.jpg Dice6.jpg Dice5.jpg Dice4.jpg Dice3.jpg Dice2.jpg Dice.jpg Tumblr mspjxsO0Kp1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg Kkk.png|''The Luxor'' kendallsolo.PNG Luxor7.jpg Luxor6.jpg Luxor5.jpg Luxor4.jpg Luxor3.jpg Luxor2.jpg Luxor.jpg asia.PNG|''The Flamingo'' Flamingo8.jpg Flamingo7.jpg Flamingo6.jpg Flamingo5.jpg Flamingo4.jpg Flamingo3.jpg Flamingo2.jpg Flamingo.jpg asiasolo.PNG brookes.PNG|''Now Is My Time'' Now7.jpg Now6.jpg Now5.jpg Now4.jpg Now3.jpg Now2.jpg Now.jpg PaigeSolo.PNG|''The One'' Paige solo the one.jpg One4.jpg One3.jpg One2.jpg One1.jpg Miscellaneous Paige_divas.jpg paige.PNG rehearsal.PNG Divas6.jpg Divas5.jpg Divas4.jpg Divas3.jpg Divas1.jpg Divas.jpg Costume2.jpg Costume1.jpg Groupofgroups.jpg Cooki2.jpg Cooki.jpg Asiainterview2.jpg Asiainterview.jpg Brookeinthebackground2.jpg Brookeinthebackground1.jpg Dlv3.jpg Dlv2.jpg Dlv.jpg R.jpeg dm sheer talent 2013LasVegasResultsTitles8.5x11Web.jpg dm sheer talent 2013LasVegasResultsSeniorPlatTitOverall8.5x11Web.jpg dm sheer talent 2013LasVegasResultsPreTeenTeen8.5x11Web.jpg dm sheer talent nationals 2013LasVegasResultsSmallWondersJuniors8.5x11Web.jpg Divas Las Vegas forums - dancemom - post - 1278832373 - postcount 335.png|detailed description of the event, posted online 3 days after event, over a month before broadcast Divas Las Vegas - 27-05.jpg|27-05 Divas Las Vegas - 28-28.jpg|28-28 Divas Las Vegas - 30-00.jpg|30-00 Divas Las Vegas - 30-30.jpg|30-30 Divas Las Vegas - 31-18.jpg|31-18 Divas Las Vegas - 36-24.jpg|36-24 Divas Las Vegas - 37-07.jpg|37-07 Divas Las Vegas - 37-16.jpg|37-16 Divas Las Vegas - 37-16b.jpg|37-16b Divas Las Vegas - 37-16-highlight.jpg|37-16 - highlight Divas Las Vegas - 37-16-highlight-2.jpg|37-16 highlight closeup Divas Las Vegas - 38-09.jpg|38-09 Divas Las Vegas - 37-43.jpg|37-43 Divas Las Vegas - 38-27-.jpg|38-27 Divas Las Vegas - 38-27.jpg|38-27 Divas Las Vegas - 38-31.jpg|38-31 Divas Las Vegas - 38-50.jpg|38-50 2nd row: Auriel, Nick Dobbs, Payton Divas Las Vegas - 38-59.jpg|38-59 announcing group awards. l to r: Kendall (beige hat, still sitting), Paige (dark hat), Brooke (gray hat), Chloe (beige hat, rolled-up sleeves), Maddie (light-colored hat); all but Chloe in jackets with dark shoulders and long sleeves extended Divas_Las_Vegas_-_39-03.jpg|39-03 walking onstage. in foreground, l to r: Kendall, Nia, Brooke, Paige Divas Las Vegas - 39-04.jpg|39-04 in foreground, l to r: Kendall, Nia, ALDC member in dark hat (Paige or Brooke?), the Powerhouse competition director. In background to left of competition director (and largely obscured by either Paige or Brooke) is ALDC member in light hat who is walking to far end of stage Divas Las Vegas - 39-04b.jpg|39-04b Divas Las Vegas - 39-09a.jpg|39-09 Divas Las Vegas - 39-10.jpg|39-10 Divas Las Vegas - 39-10a.jpg|39-10a Person mostly obscured standing to left of Chloe (from camera's perspective) appears sleeveless including shoulder, with blue/purplish streak on dark bottom Divas Las Vegas - Extra - Kelly Comforts Chloe Backstage - 00-06.jpg|Extra - 00-06 Divas Las Vegas - Extra - Kelly Comforts Chloe Backstage - 00-17.jpg|Extra - 00-17 Chloe says Abby is being mean to her, talking about some event where Abby thinks Maddie should have won at a previous award ceremony - when Maddie went onstage first, and Chloe much later and a half-hour before awards, when the judges had become "delirious" (according to Abby) Divas Las Vegas - Extra - Kelly Comforts Chloe Backstage - 00-23.jpg|Extra - 00-23 Brooke warming up for solo in background, Paige in solo costume; Kelly encourages them to prove themselves when they later perform the group dance and "their" solos Divas Las Vegas - Extra - Kelly Comforts Chloe Backstage - 00-26.jpg|Extra - 00-26 Divas Las Vegas - Extra - Kelly Comforts Chloe Backstage - 01-07.jpg|Extra - 01-07 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3 Galleries